Aaron and Emily: Catching Out
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Jordan is introduced to the team and gets a run down of how things go in the BAU family. HP JRo MG


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Not sure if I should be writing since as I write this I'm running on three hours of sleep and bad coffee but I can just rewrite whatever doesn't make sense once I've had enough sleep. So on with the story. I'm proud to say this is the one episode of season four I didn't see so I'm working off of a episode recap. I hope it doesn't suck. Have fun!

Disclaimer: If I owned it a lot would be different. (E/N: *cough* MorganGarcia *cough*)

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch appeared behind Emily and Reid.

"Play nice you two." Hotch said. "He's running now but Garcia will get to him later."

Emily and Reid laughed.

"Are you coming out with us sir?" Reid asked. "We were just going to get some food."

Hotch debated. "I was going to do some paper work..."

"He's coming." Emily finished for him.

Reid hid a smirk as Hotch gave Emily a look.

"But I guess it can wait." Hotch said.

Emily smiled. "I was just finishing your sentence."

Hotch shook his head and didn't bother fighting the smile he knew was coming.

"Let's go catch up with Morgan before he does get away." he said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

(A/N: I know that I have Morgan and Garcia together but we all know that Morgan flirts. Garcia let's her boy have his fun cause she knows he comes home to her. So the beginning where he's flirting with Jordan, that still happens.)

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

JJ knocked on Dave's office door and opened it.

"Hey Dave," she said, stepping in, Jordan behind her. "I've got someone I'd like you to meet."

Dave looked up from his work. "Sure."

The two women stepped in all the way.

"This is Jordan Todd." JJ said. "She's going to be taking over for me while I'm out."

Dave shook Jordan's hand. "Nice to meet you Agent Todd."(E/N: *twitches* *NCIS flashbacks*) he looked at JJ. "About time you decided when you're taking leave."

JJ smirked. "Cute Dave. I'll be ready to leave once I go over a few more things with Jordan."

Dave nodded and the two women left his office.

"I don't mean to over step here," Jordan said. "but is something going on with you and Agent Rossi?"

JJ led Jordan into her office and closed the door. "That's the few more things I wanted to go over with you. Sit please." the two women sat down. "There's something you have to understand about this team. What we do, what we see, it's nothing like what anyone else sees. And with that comes a bond that we all share. Between certain members of the team it's stronger and slightly different."

Jordan nodded. "Which members?"

"As you already figured out, myself and Agent Rossi but there is also Morgan and our technical analyst Penelope Garcia and," JJ paused. "this last one you have to swear will never leave the team."

Jordan frowned but nodded. "I promise."

"The last one is Agent Hotchner and Agent Prentiss." JJ watched Jordan's face for a reaction.

"I understand why I have to keep it in the team." Jordan finally said. "But don't you worry about what could happen if any of these relationships turned sour?"

JJ sighed. "I do worry because yes there is a chance someone could do something that could end things and the team could suffer but these relationships weren't started on a whim. They were a long time coming and I don't think any of us see them ending any time soon."

Jordan nodded again. "Got it."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily smiled as she watched Morgan twirl Garcia around on the dance floor of the restaurant they had gone to. She turned to Hotch.

"What are the chances I can get you to dance?" Emily asked.

Hotch smiled. "Well I'd say pretty good as soon as a slower song comes on."

As if hearing Hotch's words, the DJ started a slow song. Hotch laughed and stood up, holding his hand out to Emily. Emily gladly took it and let Hotch led her to the dance floor. They moved past Morgan and Garcia who were returning to the table where Reid was still sitting. Hotch spun Emily under his arm once before pulling her close, letting his free hand come up to rest on Emily's lower back. Emily's free hand rested against the back of Hotch's neck and she gently ran her fingers through the hair at the base of his head. Garcia smiled.

"That is so sweet." she said.

Morgan slid his arm across the back of Garcia's chair. "And a long time coming. She really was the only thing aside from Jack that kept Hotch from falling completely into a shell."

Reid watched Emily and Hotch for a moment before nodding. "They do seem to balance each other out."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave sat down beside JJ on the couch.

"So how do you think Jordan will do?" Dave asked.

JJ rested against Dave's side. "As long as you guys play nice? I'm sure she'll do just fine."

Dave placed hand on his chest in mock hurt. "We always play nice."

JJ snorted. "Sure you do." the baby kicked and JJ smiled. "I let Reid feel the baby move."

Dave smiled and out of habit moved his hand to JJ's stomach. "How'd he react?"

"Freaked him out." JJ said. "He's been trying to help when he can but feeling the baby move was a bit much for him."

"He'll feel different once he sees the little guy." Dave said. "He'll enjoy having a little nephew to teach all his random knowledge to."

JJ groaned. "No, Reid can teach my son anything but the moment he spouts out something like Reid does, I'm gonna have to have a serious talk with our genius."

Dave laughed and placed a kiss on JJ's head. "And you say the rest of us don't play nice."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Not as long as I wanted it and I'm not sure about the scene with Emily and Hotch at the restaurant but let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission

Sarah here. I too am running on 3 hours of sleep, but I've had the good coffee all day, so I'm pretty good. LOTS of creamer. X) Okay, before I scare everyone away, great job, not too many mistakes. Kisses!~Sarah


End file.
